1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
For instance, in a case of a brushless motor, a circuit apparatus is provided to supply an electric current to winding wires of multiple phases to energize the same. The circuit apparatus sequentially executes the energization of the winding wires of the multiple phases. Therefore, it is necessary to electrically connect between each of power supply terminal elements of the circuit apparatus and a corresponding one of the winding wires of the multiple phases. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-527376 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,783B) teaches a technique of integrating the circuit apparatus and the brushless motor. According to this technique, intermediate terminals are provided between the power supply terminal elements of the circuit apparatus and the winding wires to electrically connect between the power supply terminal elements of the circuit apparatus and the winding wires.
However, when the intermediate terminals are provided between the power supply terminal elements of the circuit apparatus and the winding wires, manufacturing costs are disadvantageously increased. Therefore, in order to reduce the manufacturing costs, there is a need for improvement.